Things Done In Sacrifice
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: When Ronny and her younger brother Tommy take on the chance at their destiny, they'll meet some new friends and other worldly people. Will it be all they thought it would or will they back out? I don't own Digimon Frontier or the characters. Just Ronny. *OC Story*
1. Get This Train On a Roll

**A/N: Hiya! I know I have a few stories I've already started, but guess what! I'm very wishy-washy and am obsessing over Digimon right now! And my favorite is Frontier, so I'm gonna write a story for it!**

* * *

Ringo "Ronny" Himi was at home playing video games with her little bother Tomoki "Tommy" Himi. Ronny was an eighth grade girl who was very, and I mean _very_, protective of Tommy, considering he was picked on a lot. She wears a blue and green striped quarter sleeve shirt under a black tank top, skinny jeans, and black hi-tops. Her hair had natural waves at the ends of her dark brown hair and a fringe going to the right. Tommy was a third grader who shared his hair color and teal eyes with Ronny. His choice of apparel consisted of an orange shirt under a white V-neck, orange shorts, green and white sneakers, and a very large orange hat over his shagged hair.

"No fair!" exclaimed Tommy as he lost their sixth time playing. "You gotta be cheating, Sis!"

Ronny reached over and pulled his hat over his eyes, "How dare you accuse such a thing upon your fantabulous sister!?" She dramatically placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, "How shameful it is having a boy such as you for a brother," she teased.

"Hey, that isn't nice!" Tommy complained.

Ronny opened an eye and grinned before grabbing her younger sibling in a headlock, "Aw, you know I love ya, squirt!" As the older sister continued her tyrade, their older brother Yutaka came in with an annoyed expression.

"Can't you two be quiet? You're being a nuisance," he told the two younger siblings. Yutaka then turned on his heel and walked away.

Ronny blew some of her fringe out her face, "That jerk, the first thing he says to us in the whole day and it's to scold us..."

Suddenly, the pair heard the ringing of the living room phone. "Ringo and Tomoki Himi," someone said through the device as Ronny held it between herself and Tommy's ears, "it's time to decide your future."

Ronny glanced to her sibling, "You think it's a joke?" All she recieved was a shrug.

"Your destiny is calling," it said as the siblings stared at each other. "Take the 5:45 west outbound train."

Ronny and Tommy glanced to the digital clock not far from their seat, "It's 5:30 right now," Tommy commented.

Ronny gave a single nod and turned to her brother, "Go tell Mom that we're goin' out while I grab a few useful things, 'kay?" Tommy nodded in response as she took off for their rooms, grabbing things in a hurry.  
She grabbed a few spare clothes and her pocket knife. A girl can never be too prepared, can she? Quickly, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and ran to the door to meet her younger sibling. Once she reached the door, she shooed Tommy out, "Prisa, prisa!"

"When did you learn Spanish?!"

"No time!" And they were out the door and onto the train station.

* * *

They were able to board the train to Shibuya on time. Ronny and Tommy were a panting mess as they stood, bent over with their hands on their knees. "I didn't... know... I was... this out of... shape!" Ronny said in between pants.

"I don't... think it helped... having... that messenger... bag," Tommy commented in the same condition. Suddenly there were phones ringing all over the train. Ronny heard one coming from her bag. Looking down, she began to dig for the electronic device.

"What'cha doin', Sis?" Tommy questioned as he kept their living room phone in hand.

"I think there's a phone in my bag..." Ronny then pulled out a flip phone.

They answered their phones, "Take the 6:00 westbound train." Ronny glanced at the time on her phone and saw it was 5:54.

She gave a defeated sigh then looked to her brother, "You up for runnin' again?" Tommy also sighed in despair.

* * *

"Tommy! Where in Heaven's name did you get this freakin' surge of energy from?!"

Let's back track a bit. After the two had gotten off the train from Shibuya, Tommy bolted off for the elevators. Once Ronny had reached them, the doors had already shut with her brother going down. Ronny let out a frustrated yell and looked to the side. She saw a kid with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and black camouflage bandana, a blue jacket streaked with yellow over a yellow shirt, capris, and white sneakers walking into the elevator next to her.  
She quickly walked over and entered the elvator. Ronny gave the kid, Koji Minamoto, a smile before walking to stand on the left side while he stood on the right. As the doors were shutting, another kid ame flying in; literally. This kid had tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown. His atire was a hat on backwards with a pair of goggles over it, a gold shirt under a dark orange buttoned top, cargo capris, and orange and yellow sneakers. The kid, Takuya Kanbara,  
actually ended up smacking into the wall.

"Hey, kid," Ronny called over to him, catching his attention, "you okay? You smacked that wall pretty hard there."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm good!" Ronny replied with a smirk. Takuya looked over Koji, "You here for this message, too?" The Koji just turned away, "You could answer me at least!"

"I don't know about him," Ronny started, turning to Takuya, "but I am. Me and my brother came together." Before he could ask anything about her age the elevator started speeding up and going past the floor limit.

"My destiny is really starting to bite," Takuya commented anxiously. Suddenly, the elevator crashed to halt causing Takuya took fall down while Koji and Ronny kept their place. "Man... I really need to stop falling on my head..."

"It's up to you now," Ronny heard the voice say. "Which one will you choose?"

Koji then bolted off. "Hey!" Takuya called. "Which one are you taking?! Geez... My phone talks more than that guy..."

Ronny began looking around for a train to take when she saw Tommy getting pushed in a train by two others kids, "Tommy!" she called over as the three looked her way.

"Ronny!" he called back but that gave the two an advantage enough to push him in the train as the clock stroke six.

The door to the train then shut and locked Tommy in the train, "Oh no!" Ronny then took off, Takuya behind her, towards the train. At one point Takuya manage to pass by her and was able to reach the train. It soon began to get further out of her reach. Then another train started passing her and she was able to junp on the platform next to Koji. The let her get further onto the platform as she panted and staredat the train containing her brother in it longingly. How could she protect him now?

* * *

After the stare down with Koji on the other train, Takuya was able to enter the train and walked into the cabin. He saw two kids and another that looked like the girl in the elevator. The first two glanced up at him while the third kept looking down. One was a blonde girl with blue eyes in a very purple outfit while the other was a thick guy with brown hair and brown eyes in a one piece out =fit of blue and yellow.

"Uh," Takuya started awkwardly, "you here for the phone thing?"

The only response he got was from the girl, Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto. She looked to the other boy, J.P. Shibayama, "With him here, there's four of us. I wondewr if that means something imortant."

"Something special?" Takuya repeated. "What? Why'd you guys get on this train?" He walked to stand in front of J.P., "I mean, was it 'cause of the message?"

J.P. looked up at him boredly, "Hey, kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, okay?" He sat up a bit more and pointed his chocolate bar at Takuya, "Now look, just leave me alone."

Takuya looked down, "Well, gee, sorry..."

"I'm just nervous."

"But there must be a reason you picked this particular train, right?" he questioned Zoe as she giggled.

"Unlike him, it was the closest to the elevator."

As the three continued to converse, Tommy sat in his seat in depression. After he ran off from Ronny, he bumped into those bullies that shoved him onto the train. He knew he shouldn't have done it! Now Tommy was wallowing in self-pity. He heard the others introducing themselves and thought back to what Ronnny had once told him, "Whenever you're in a funk, do something to distract yourself from it! The smallest of things can help!" He figured he could try it now. "I'm," he stopped as a waave of sadness hit him. "I'm Tommy, but I didn't wanna get on this train..."

"What're you saying?" Takuya questioned.

"I wanted to wait to get on a train with my sister when these two kids, bullies, pushed onto the train and shut the door." Tommy turned to the kids with tears streaming down his face, "Why are kids always picking on me?!"

* * *

On Ronny's train, she sat in the cabin with the ever quiet Koji.

"So," Ronny drawled, "can I know your name?"

"You don't need to," came to short reply.

"Well, this'll be oodles of fun..."

* * *

**A/N: SO first chappie done! WHOOP WHOOP. Sorry if you're reading this and thinking "What this chick be doin'?! She ain't been updatin' the story I've been _waiting_ for!" XDD Yep. I'm a horrible** **person..**.


	2. Land Ho!

**A/N: Second chapter! Yay~ So I would like to thank those who followed and favorited and also that nice little review. Now I know I'm not a failure :D**

* * *

_**Ronny's POV:**_

"Dude, please... Say a freaking word!"

It had only been five minutes; _five_ freaking minutes of silence between me and the kid. And I thought _I_ was anti-social...

"C'mon, kid! Converse! We have vocal chords for a reason!" I could see he was getting even more annoyed. "Is this how you act at school?!"

He cracked, "Can you just shut-" He was cut off as the train began to violently shake and we were tossed to the ground.

After a bit more shakes, it toned down. "Aw man, I think I hit my head..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I looked around for my phone, but only ended up finding this weird device that was black and white.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Ringo," the same voice as earlier said.

"Not this again," I complained.

"This is your D-tector," the voice continued.

"The heck is a 'D-tector'?" I questioned as my ever silent companion eyed his D-tector.

* * *

I hopped out the train when we pulled to a stop, "Meh, I'm so cramped!"

"Quite the talker, huh?" my unknown-named companion muttered in annoyance.

"Ringo Himi/Koji Minamoto," I heard that voice say from both of our D-tectors, "begin your search."

"Search for what?" Koji (finally learned the brat's name) questioned.

"The spirits."

"Wait, what spirits?" I asked as I looked down at mine. "What d'ya want with us?"

"Find the spirits and you will find the answers to all your questions."

"Not good enough," Koji said. "I'm not some lapdog you can just order around, you know." He inclined his head towards me, "What is this spirit, anyway?"

"Oh, so now we're on speaking terms," I said snarkily before actually answering his question. "I got no idea, kid."

"Stop calling me 'kid'!"

"Well, you never gave me a name!"

"Neither did you!"

"It's not like ya needed it! This is the most you've talked to me the whole time we've been together!"

Koji sighed in annoyance, "Do you at least know where we can find these sprirts?" Suddenly, a map appeared on our D-tectors.

"Well, we got a map..." I trailed off as we examined the map.

Koji looked around as the train started up to take off, "This gets weirder by the minute."

"You said it," the train said before leaving.

"Did that train just speak?!" I asked in shock.

"And you're surprised why?" Koji retorted. He began walking from the train station.

"Hey, wait up!" I exclaimed as I caught up to him.

* * *

I was walking behind Koji as he followed the map when I heard two kids laughing. "Hm, didn't think there'd be other kids around here."

"They probably came by train like us," Koji commented as he stared at the map.

A kid with brown hair wearing a blue and yellow jumper accompanied by a smaller kid in an orange hat ran by a gap in between buildings. Wait... Large orange hat? "Tommy!" I exclaimed as I squeezed through the gap and chased after them.

_**Koji's POV:**_

The girl, Ringo I think, took off after the two kids ran by. "Well, geez. Must be something serious..." I sighed, "That's just an accident waiting to happen."

_**3rd POV:**_

As Ronny was catching up to the two, she grabbed Tommy from under his arms and lifted him into a bonecrushing hug, "Oh, my sweet little brother!"

The previous frightened look on Tommy's face was replaced with a large grin, "Sis! You're actually here!"

The J.P. just stared at the new, older girl, "Tommy, who the heck is that?!" J.P. took in the appearance of her face, "She's so pretty," J.P. thought as Ronny placed her brother down.

"J.P., this is my older sister, Ronny," Tommy introduced. He turned around and hugged his sister by the waist, "I'm glad you're here, Sis."

Ronny patted her younger siblings hat, "Wouldn't miss this for the world." The older female glanced around at their surroundings, "So what were you two doing when I was catching up?"

"We're trying to find a way back home!" J.P. exclaimed.

Ronny blinked, "Is it that bad here?"

"Sis, don't you wanna go home?"

Ronny paused for a bit, "The only people I really have to go back to is our family, and they don't pay the most attention to me already."

There was silence for a while before J.P. noticed a little round creature, "Hey, egg shaped dude with ears!"

"Quite the nickname you came up with," commented Ronny from beside Tommy.

"What's shakin'?" The creepy little thing turned towards them, "Listen this world of yours isn't really our scene. Thing is we don't know how to leave. "What do ya say, can you help us out?"

The Pagumon turned away from them, "Buzz off."

"C'mon, I'll make it worth your while!" J.P. proceeded to pull out a chocolate bar.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea? They do say not to feed bears, so I'd think it's apply with this little guy," Ronny said but was promptly ignored.

He then broke a piece from it, "How 'bout a piece of premium chocolate?" Pagumon lunged for it like a starving wolf. J.P. walked over to where it landed, "All right, eggface; talk to me and you get the whole bar."

"Still getting a bad feeling about this," Ronny said as the small creature told them the way.

"Thanks, bud," J.P. said as he handed the chocolate over and they took off.

Pagumon was eating the chocolate bar happily, "It's delicious!" He snapped his eyes in the direction the three human went in and smirked, "I bet there's more where that came from!"

* * *

**A/N: Hidey-ho there readers! So if this is short I apologize cuz It's like 5:31 A.M. and I've been up for, like, 12 hours now...**


	3. Darn You, Pagumon!

**A/N: I'm back~ Did anyone miss me?! *met with crickets chirping in the background* I'll take that as a yes! Onto the story!**

* * *

_**Ronny's POV:**_

"Geez," I started as Tommy and J.P. ran in front of me, "why are you guys so excited? You're gonna be leaving this fantastic place of awesomeness for our boring, old world."

They decided to ignore me and carry on their merry way.

Soon enough, we reached the terminal where "Trailmon", whatever the heck that is, stationed themselves for drop offs and pick ups. "Hey there, you slick mode of transportation you," J.P. brown nosed, "feel like takin' a trip to the real world?" The lad even began batting his eyelashes.

"That, my friend, is a sad sight," I said to Tommy only to find him gone from my side and not listening to a word I said.

"Yeah, please?" Tommy asked as he joined his little buddy.

"Daw, Tommy, what're you doin'?!" I asked in shock as I ruffled my hair at the sight.

"Ah, take a hike," the Trailmon said, crushing the two boys' dreams.

J.P. brought out another chocolate bar (The heck does he get those things?!), "How bought a tasty down payment? And two more bars when you get there." The Trailmon seemed to be holding well against the boy's bribery; that is, until he licked the whole bar out of J.P.'s hand.

The living train seemed to be in bliss, "Mmm~ Yummy!" The boys' were ecstatic about these news until the Trailmon actually left without them.

"Wait!" Tommy cried as smoke gathered around. "You were supposed *cough cough* to take *cough cough* us with you!"

I started having a spree of coughs, "You see *cough* what happens *cough cough* when you *hacks up lung* do things?!"

A slew of those little creatures that we encountered earlier decided to gather in front of us, "Uh..."

"Hey, chocolate boy," one said as it bounced up and down, "we want more!" The rest began jumping as well.

"No way!" J.P. said sternly, causing them to cease their bouncing.

They then grouped into a huddle and whispered to each other.

"ATTACK!" the whole flock then bombarded us with bites. You may think "Psh, those tiny things' bites hurt? WHIMP." But let me tell; THOSE THINGS BITE LIKE A DOBERMAN. Not the small one, either!

"Ow!" I cried as one bit my head. "I need that, you numbskull!" I kicked my leg out and knocked one into a pillar, "Take that, ya little pest!" Yeah... That thing came back to bite my nose... "RETREAT!" I exclaimed as we booked it out of the terminal. "I told you! This is what happens when you do things!"

_**Takuya's POV:**_

I was staring in awe at things around us. This place is so much different from our world. There's even different- Wait... I looked back to Zoe, "Where's Tommy?"

She looked back from looking through a window in aa tree, "He's with J.P., I think."

Bokomon then lifted said window, "Maybe they're playing Hide n' Go Seek."

Neemon then popped up beside him, "Maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big ol' bears!"

"All right, now I'm worried," Zoe said as she stood up.

I crossed my arms, "We better go look for 'em," and began our search. While we searched, we called their names out, hoping for a response.

"Where could they be?" Zoe asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Hey, Poyomon," Bokomon called to the little ghost things. So that's what those are called... "Seen any human children?"

"We saw two and a bigger one getting chased into the forest by Pagumon," all the Poyomon voiced. They turned to the right, "Over there."

Neemon's eyes grew so large, they were larger than his mouth, "That's worse than bears!"

"Pagumon," Zoe questioned.

"Nasty little digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon looked up in thought, "They mentioned a bigger child woth them? Well, who could that be?"

"I don't know," I started, "but we'll find out soon enough!"

_**Ronny's POV:**_

"Don't these freaky little things ever give up?!"

We had been chased all over by these little demons. Over bridges, through grass; just all _over_ the place! We took refuge behind this little incline tall enough to hide the kids. Yeah, you heard me. The kids; I have to freakin' crouch down beside Tommy while he fiddled with his weird thing.

"C'mon, digivolve," Tommy commanded the device frantically. "Turn me into a digimon!"

I stared at my little brother strangely, "What's a digimon?"

"Keep it down," J.P. commanded as he kept watch.

"We are keeping it down," Tommy and I said in unison.

"I want to digivolve like Takuya, so we can beat those crazy digimon," Tommy said, never stopping with the little device.

"That's crazy talk!" J.P. said. "What do you think a wimp like you can do?"

"Aye now," I said standing to my full height (5'6", baby!), towering over the sap sucker, "my little bro can do whatever he so pleases."

He cowered a bit, "Well, digivolving looks painful!"

"I bet digivolving isn't as painful as getting eaten by those digimon," Tommy retorted.

"Munchkins got a point~" I sang as I harshly patted J.P.'s head.

"I see the girl's head!" we heard in the distance. Not even five minutes later, they congregated on the hill.

The chase then proceeded again. "Why did you have to stand?!" J.P. yelled as we ran.

"I'm sorry I was blessed with height enhancement!"

One second we were running, the next we were falling through the ground. Our fall was slightly cushioned, since we landed in a pile of leaves, "You okay, kiddo?" questioned J.P. groggily.

"I think so..."

"How 'bout you," he asked me.

"Does 'okay' qualify if I feel like i was dropped on a boulder?"

"... You're good." He looked around at the place we fell in, "Let's get out of here before we become someone else's meal." We ventured into the area and stopped somewhere near the center. J.P. threw a bunch of leaves he held in his hand to test the wind direction. As he threw them up, they were blown to the right. "The winds blowing this way, so if we walk this way we should find the way out," he said as we walked in said direction.

"Are you sure?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah, why?" J.P. questioned as we stopped.

"So there's no chance we're walking around in circles?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"This cross here," Tommy said as he pointed to a mark on one of the masses in the place.

"Psh, so it's a cross. So what?"

"I told tommy to mark it when we started," I said as I stood by Tommy.

"So?"

"So," I drawled, "we went in a circle!"

The kid jumped back in shock as Tommy's shoulders deflated, "That means we're lost and we'll be stuck down here for days."

"That's if we're lucky," J.P. started as I tunred to him with wide eyes, "it could be months," he continued as I did the "cut it out" signal. He didn't heed my warning and now Tommy's a crying mess!

I grabbed J.P. by his ears, placed my left foot on his lower back, and pulled his head back while pushing my foot further in his back and chanted to him, "Fix it, fix it, fix it!"

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed. I released him and he rumaged through through his pocket, "This'll make ya feel better." I deadpanned as he pulled another freaking chocolate bar out.

"Why?" I asked staring at the treat while shaking my head. "Why do you have so many of those?"

"What?" he looked at me. "I like food!" He then broke off a row, "Go on," he said, handing it to Tommy, immediately stopping the young boy's cries.

I sighed in relief as my brother took it from the other boy's hand. I clapped my hands together and smiled with my eyes closed, "With that settled, what do ya say we get a move on?"

We heard chatter from above us. Looking up, we saw orange eyes staring down at us as the head Pagumon was falling towards us, "We're back!" As if like a signal, the rest fell upon us and began they're attack_ once again_.

J.P. then sacrificed his chocolate, "Here; just take 'em!"

We rushed out of the herd that was devouring the sweet snack. While the boys ran ahead I cried out dramatically, "We''l never forget you, chocolate!"

"This isn't time for your acting, Ronny!"

I turned to call back to them, but I heard behind me, "Eat the humans!" I high-tailed it back to the other two.

"Help, somebody!" J.P. cried as we ran out of a tunnel and into a different area.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Go take a science class; they'll teach you the difference between humans and candy!" I cried as one nearly bit my foot off. They caught up to us and attacked us when suddenly...

"OW! That's my hand!" I exclaimed and punched the critter away. I heard a familiar voice yelling behind me. I turned and saw my previous travel buddy, "Koji! Good to see ya buddy!"

He was gliding down a pole before landing and smirking.

* * *

**A/N: WHOO! I just ate cheese for breakfast LIKE A BOSS! XD Tumblr won't stop bothering me. It's all like "Lookie here! 44 new things!" or "Oh look, a measly five things. Sad face." Yep. My tumblr talks to me**.


	4. Lobomon's Got It Goin' On!

**A/N: YOOOLLLAAAAA~ I have been watching Digimon crap ALL DAY. Not to mention I'm constantly reading the fanfiction... HENRY AND GUILMON ARE SO CUTE I CAN'T EVEN. Let's not forget Matt and Tsunomon and thanks to all the fanfiction I'm now a Koji fangirl, too! I need to stop myself before I go into a fullblown rant...**

* * *

_**Ronny's POV:**_

After Koji made his grand entrance, the Pagumon (Don't judge me 'cause I just found out their name!) made him their target of attack.

"Hey, sis," Tommy said.

"Yeah, bud," I replied as I watched Koji kick Pagubutt witha broken off pole.

"Who the heck is that?!" J.P. asked.

I grinned, "That, my friend, is Koji Minamoto. Me and him are tight!"

Tommy turned to me, "Ronny, are you sure you're not just saying that?"

Before I could reply, the head of the Pagumon Squad began to change into a pile of smelly sludge. The thing was so frightening, it scared Tommy and J.P. to death!

"Raremon," I heard from my D-tector as I look down at it, "a sewer digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh won't knock you out, its acid sludge attack will."

"Now you tell me what these digimon are?!" I exclaimed while shaking my D-tector, not really noticing J.P. and Tommy running from Raremon's acid attack.

I felt an arm wind around my waist and drag me away, "Don't stand there like an idiot when you're under attack!" Koji exclaimed as he dragged me somewhere else with Tommy in his arms.

Raremon was about to unleash another round of acid. I looked to Koji, "You can let me go now. Just focus on protecting Tommy for, all right?" I received a confirming nod just as Raremon released his attack. "Go!" We began our series of dodging running from the acid sludge as I faintly heard some kid in the background.

Soon we were backed up in front of a hole in the ground, "Goign somewhere?" Raremon questioned smugly.

As we kept backing up, Koji foot slipped a little off the edge. "Watch yourself, Koji," I said as I helped him back up. I looked back to Raremon who continued to get loser, "So any bright ideas?" Suddenly, a figure covered in red armor came and knocked the Raremon back. I stared in amazement, "Who's that?"

"Takuya!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

He landed back in front of us and deflected acid away from us. Looking back to us, he exclaimed, "Now's your chance. Run!" A bright white light came from him and he changed to the kid in the elevator. He looked down at himself, "What's going on? I turned back into me." Koji and Tommy stood p and the three decided now was a fantastic time to look around at the streams of light coming in from all the acid attacks.

"Still here!" Raremon said as he released more acid sludge. Takuya leaped over to protect Tommy, but also ended up knocking Koji down into the hole.

As the boy began his decent, I was able to grab his ankle. Notiving his lack of drop, he looked up (or is it down for him). Giving a wink and smile, I said, "Big sister Ronny's gotcha, kid!" Sadly, the moment was short-lived when Takuya bumped into me and made me lose my balance, causing me and Koji to tumble down into darkness.

As we were falling, a bright appeared, revealing a wolf-like statue. "What's going on here?!" Koji exclaimed. The statues eyes lit up and Koji reached his D-tector forward and cried, "Spirit!" He then transformed into a this figure with purple armor and a wolf mask, "Lobomon!" He caught me and flew out of the giant hole. He set me on the ground as everyone stared in awe at his new form. Koji, or Lobomon, was able to defeat Raremon using his Lobo Kendo.

Some kind of code appeared around Raremon, "What is that?"

"That, my dear," a white digimon started, "is Raremon's fractal code."

"Now, you talking trash heap," Lobomon said as he brought out his D-tector, "prepare to be recycled. Fractal code digitize!" The fractal code was then taken into the D-tector and Raremon was no longer in the place he stood. Lobomon then dedigitized into Koji, who was on his knees in exhaustion.

Takuya, Tommy, and I ran towards the crouch kid, "Hey, you okay? Let me help you up," Takuya said, reaching for the boy.

"Don't touch me," Koji growled. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's." Stepping forward, I grabbed the back of his jacket, "I thought I told you-" with as much force as I could, I yanked him up to his feet. I may have done it a little roughly, but he needed some roughness to knock a bit of sense in him! After, he was able to steady himself, he turned to me in annoyance, "Why did you do that?! I don't need your help!"

I smiled at him, "I did it as a sign of thanks, kid." His expression still held annoyance, but there was the faintest bit of confusion in his eyes, "You carried me outta that hole. I wanted to thank you by helpin' ya to your feet."

Koji scoffed, but had the tiniest of a grin on his face. Really only I saw it. Koji then turned to Takuya, "I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know."

"My name's Koji Minamoto," he said, "and you are?" Silence passed between the four of us, "So are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh?" Koji said to himself before walking away. "See ya."

"Bye, Koji!" I called to him as he walked.

"Yeah, bye, crazy girl."

I pouted slightly at the name, "How rude!"

J.P. walked over and stood next to me, hands behind his head, "What's his deal?"

"C'mon, guys, this place smells like dead fish!" a girl said from behind us. Turning around, I saw a girl with blonde hair dresses in a lot of purple.

Nudging my little brother, I whispered, "Who's that?"

Tommy looked up to me, "That's Zoe. We met her on the train here."

"No wonder," I said as we all followed her, "I was on the train with Sir Wolfs-a-lot."

"Who?" J.P. and Takuya questioned.

I sighed as I smacked them both in the back of the head, "Koji!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Zoe started as we walked to the Trailmon terminal, "your Tommy's sister that is older than all of us?"

"Yep," I replied, walking with my hands behind my head.

"What grade are you even in?" J.P. asked.

I looked at the lad, "Eighth grade, why?"

"You're just a year older than me!"

"I thought you would be at least a tenth grader," Takuya commented.

"Eh," I shrugged, "the height thing can do that to ya."

We continued to converse until we reached the terminal. "If you want to get home, just hop on this Trailmon," Neemon intructed J.P.

J.P. looked forward in astonishment, "It's really that easy?" Faintly I could hear Bokomon reprimanding Neemon as the former dragged the latter away to the right. J.P. grinned, "I'm taking that bad boy home!" He looked to me, Zoe, and Takuya, "Huh? How 'bout it, guys?" He glanced down at Tommy who was looking down, "C'mon, you don't really wanna stay here do ya?" He growled in annoyance, "Fine! You digital dweebs can enjoy your little freakshow!" He jumped down onto the tracks and began walking to the other side, "C'mon, Tommy, let's blow this stupid popstand."

Zoe turned to Tommy, "Aren't you going with him?"

Tommy continued looking down, "Not anymore."

I turned to him, "What?"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to leave," Takuya commented.

"I decided I wanted to stay here with my sis."

Takuya stepped forward, "Go with J.P.; it's dangerous here, Tommy!"

"If I need help, I'll have Ronny with me!" Tommy retaliated.

"Yeah, I'll be here," I added, trying to help Tommy's case.

"If she's caught up in some kind of fight, she wouldn't be able to help you!" Takuya did have a slight point... "Besides, the third grade's a formative year!" Takuya pushed Tommy forward, "Go home! Hurry up now!"

Tommy looked back to me, "You're gonna come, right?"

I looked down, away from his pleading eyes, "Sorry, bro... I don't think I am..."

My little brother forced a smile, "It's okay, Ronny," he reassured. I opened my arms out for a hug and he high-tailed it for our last show of sibling affection for awhile.

Placing him down, I ruffled his hair, "Be good for Yukata, ya hear?" He nodded before following J.P. "You better watch his back, chocolate boy, or else when I come back I'll find you and _end you_!

Everyone around me sweat-dropped as J.P. replied, "Yes, m'am!" nervously.

Takuya turned to the Italian blonde, "So what about you, huh?"

"I _have_ a name, you know."

"All right then, _Zoe_, are you leaving?"

"Why? Would you miss me?"

I sat there listening to the "lover's quarrel" and continued to eye Tommy across the tracks.

"You know he'll be all right, hm?" I heard to my left and saw Bokomon there.

"Looking back forward, I replied, "I honestly don't know... Takuya was right when he said that it's dangerous here, but he's also not very safe back at home with the bullies..."

Bokomon patted my calf, "In any situation, we must let faith take its course, my dear."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello, hello, HEEELLLLOOOOOOO! It is 6:23 A.M. at this moment in time. You know, I learned yesterday that "Ni-hao, Kai-lan", the kids show, actually _does_ teach you Chinese! DON'T QUESTION WHY I ACTAULLY SAT THROUGH AN ENTIRE EPISODE. IT WAS TORTURE.**


	5. Let the Legends be Known

**A/N:I do so hope you peoples is enjoying le story! As you can tell, I have more serious grammar typing when it comes to my actual story.**

* * *

_**Ronny's POV:**_

Soon the Trailmon reared up and left, taking my baby brother with it. As the digimon departed, it left a mass of smoke in its wake, blocking the view of practically _anything_.

"Arivaderchi," Neemon said as ma and him waved to the departing Trailmon.

"Nice accent," the group commented dryly.

"Thank you!"

I left out a large, depressed sigh, "Let's go before I turn these railroad tracks into a river..."

"Say what?" Takuya questioned as we turned to walk away.

"She wants to leave before she breaks down!" Zoe explained in a harsh whisper.

The whole group heard footsteps from behind them and turned around. "Hey," Takuya called, "what are you doing here?!"

A huge grin came upon my face as I ran to my younger relative, "Baby bro!" I scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you didn't leave!" I laughed happily.

The rest of the group sweat-dropped, "This seems so out of character right now..." J.P. trailed off.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy before," Takuya commented.

"I think it's sweet!" Zoe said with a smile. I continued my parade by tossing Tommy up and down and being just plain stupid.

* * *

All of us were walking outside along the tracks as the sun set. Bokomon then jumped up to walk by Takuya, "I hope you plan on helping us, Mr. Takuya." Takuya looked at the small digimon from the corner of his eye, "You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the eleven legendary warriors. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon." Bokomon then grew frantic, "Only you have the power to save us! You must repair parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!"

"I think you need to calm down, buddy."

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your buddy! I don't think you realize the severity of the situation here!" Zoe and J.P. looked back at him, "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code. It's the only way to repair the Digital World!" Bokomon was desperate enough to beg on his knees and bust out the puppy dog pout, "Please! Help us get the fractal code! Only you can do it!" The white digimon seemed to have noticed his companion just standing there doing nothing and rounded on him, "Neemon, don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna! Say somthing!"

"Something?" the rabbit-like digimon said dumbly.

"Are you really that dense or do you do that to annoy me?!" Bokomon walked toward the taller digimon and snapped his waistband, resorting in a pained shriek from the latter.

All of a sudden, (here comes Yugi Muto! XD JK... Too much Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged...) our D-tectors went off, "Attnetion. Go to the Forest Terminal."

"What's a 'Forest Terminal'?" Takuya questioned.

"What _is_ a 'Forest Terminal'?" the other three kids inquired.

"My guess," I started, "is that it's a Trailmon terminal located in a forest area."

I could hear Bokomon mumbling as he scanned over the words in the book, "The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom." He looked towards the seemingly endless tracks, "We just follow the tracks and they'll take us to it."

"How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon questioned.

"Well, let's see," the white digimon replied. He then began mumbling to himself once more, but this time had a tint of growing frustration laced in his voice.

"You have no idea," I commented smirking, "am I right?"

"Quiet! I am trying to read, thank you very much." He continued reading as his expression grew more and more frustrated, "Just all the way!"

Takuya looked forward to the tracks, "You're just full of useless information, aren't you?"

I began to walk forward, "You're just full of hot air, aren't you?" I retorted back to the younger boy, smiling teasingly the whole time.

"Hey!"

"Sis. that wasn't nice!"

* * *

As we walked along the railroad, Tommy and I were balancing on the thin center rail while the group walked alongside us. I was secretly eavesdropping on Takuya and J.P.'s conversation. "So what made you decide not to go back home?" Takuya questioned the larger (not weight wise!) lad.

J.P. scratched his chin as he replied, "I didn't really have that much goin' on over there for me. Besides I thought it might be fun to hang out with you guys and get to know you better."

"I call BS," I said as my arms were crossed behind my head, eyes closed in boredom.

"What?!"

Takuya looked away with a grin, "Yeah, you mean to get to know Zoe, right?"

J.P. had a thin streak of crimson going across his face, "Hey, that is not what I meant!"

"Then why're you all red, buddy?" Takuya asked teasingly while pointing to J.P.'s flushed cheeks.

Their banter continued as Zoe turned to my little brother, "Tommy, why didn't you go home?"

He walked along the rail a bit more before jumping off and turning to Zoe, "I decided I want to stay here and be more like Takuya and Ronny."

"What?" Zoe and I said.

"I want to become a digimon, so I'm not scared all the time."

Zoe looked at him with a warm expression while mine still represented confusion, "But why do you wanna be like me? I'm not a digimon or anything special."

Tommy looked at me with a grin, "Even if you aren't a digimon, you're still really strong, cool, and nice, sis! You always say things without being afraid of what other kids think and you always stand up for me." A look of awe passed over my face. I never knew my brother looked up to me so much...

"But what about your mom and dad waiting at home?" Zoe questioned the both of us, slightly shocking me. I thought she would only really worry about Tommy since he was so much younger than the rest of us... "I bet they're worried."

Tommy gasped looked down sadly, "I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore more and Ronny wouldn't have to give up hanging out with her friends just to watch out for me so they'll forgive me for being gone."

"Yeah," I started, "I'm gonna miss them while we're here, but it's not like Mom and Dad already don't let me out of the house and if Tommy's gone they'll know he's with me and that he's safe." Tommy and I looked to each other before running ahead.

* * *

After hours, and I mean _hours_, of walking we reached a gap in the land but the rails continued on across. It kinda reminded me more of a canyon, actually... I looked up to the night sky- yep, you heard right, we've been walking all day and well into the night- as Bokomon commented on the situation.

"So what now?" Zoe quesioned.

"Check it out, guys," J.P. said as he pointed down below, "that trail leads straight to the bottom!"

"Looks like a village down there," Takuya commented.

"Maybe they could give us a hand," I added. We all began running down the zig-zagging trail and hopped from rock to rock across a small stream.

"That's weird," J.P. commented. "I could'a sworn those lights were coming from down here."

"It looked like that to me," Zoe agreed.

"Uh," Tommy stuttered as he pulled on my shirt, "R-Ronny?"

"Yeah, bud?" I replied, receiving a point to the wall as my answer. Gasps were heard among the group. On it were eleven symbols. One dead center with the other ten circling around it.

"What is that?" Takuya asked, voicing the thought running through everyone's mind.

Zoe stepped forward, "Kinda pretty."

"Tch," Bokomon scoffed, "'pretty' she says." He looked towards the wall once more, "These are the marks of the ten Legendary Warriors."

The kids gasped, "'The ten Legendary Warriors'?"

I looked towards the white creature, "Bokomon, there's eleven up there."

He nodded in reply, "You are quite right, dear. Legend has it that the one in the center didn't become known as a Legendary Warrior because he or she had sacrificed his or herself to save the other warriors, so they could defeat the attacker. Since then, that warrior had been known as 'The Sacrificed Warrior'. Quite the tale, actually."

I looked back to the eleven symbols, "I'll say..."

"Hm, never heard of 'em," Neemon commented.

"Are you serious?" Bokomon questioned rhetorically. "The legends of the ten Legendary Warriors and the Sacrificed Warrior are the first things you learn in world history!"

"...I must'a been sick that day, but they sure are pretty!" Bokomon covered his face with his ever present book and groaned in annoyance.

The white digimon then proceeded with telling us the tale of the warriors, "In aciant times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon over control of the Digital World. One day, an angel digimon, Lucemon, appeared. He told them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise and kind ruler but the peace in the digital world was short-lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. It was then the ten brave warriors rose up against him, defeated Lucemon, and restored the peace to the Digital World." Bokomon then looked towards me, "That was actually the battle in which the Saacrificed Warrior had died in." He then looked to everyone, "Both the legends say that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of trouble."

"Read it to me again," Neemon said happily.

Bokomon hummed as he put away his book, "No."

Tommy stepped forward and pointed to one of the symbols, "I know the symbol."

Zoe nodded, "It's the same one Takuya had when he transformed into Agunimon."

Tommy continued, "And that mark right there was on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon."

"I wonder if I'll be next," Zoe said hopefully. "I hope my digimon's cute!"

I wanna be one of the scariest, biggest digimon ever!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Not likely shorty," J.P. replied. "I mean, there's no way we're all gonna get to be digimon." J.P. then resorted to writing down each symbol.

I scoffed, "Knowing my luck, I wouldn't be able to turn into any of these guys."

"Man, you're such a downer," Takuya commented.

"It's called being pessimistic," I replied. "It helps with not getting your hopes up."

Takuya and I then heard shuffling behind us, "Uh, guys," I called to the rest.

"We got company," Takuya finished as everyone turned around and saw candle-like digimon.

I looked around at all the candle digimon before sighing in despair, "Oh, brother..."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter, folks! It woulda been out earlier but my ma and I share my laptop for the timebeing and I don't get my baby back a lot. *sniffs* I felt we were drifting apart, even! *cries***


End file.
